


Welcoming Dawn

by DanOfVulcan



Series: Momentos [14]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Stargazing, Tuckerreed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanOfVulcan/pseuds/DanOfVulcan
Summary: Trip and Malcolm have their first kiss after a night together, and Malcolm decides to live life to its fullest





	

Trip Tucker thought of how lucky he was, how lucky he had been, as the warmth emanating from Malcolm Reed spreaded across the left side of his torso. Sprawled on the couch, as they watched the stars streak past at warp, Trip had his left arm over Malcolm’s shoulders as the latter rested his head on the crook of Trip’s neck. This close, resting his head against Malcolm’s hair, Trip could smell the earthy scent of Malcolm’s cologne. Never had the blonde thought he could be this happy.

“Mal?”

“Mm?”

“You know, I…” Trip began, just to be interrupted by the sound of an alarm.

Malcolm immediately began to apologize for it as he moved to the edge of the seat, and Trip mentally cursed the sudden absence of Malcolm’s body beside his.

“Don’t sweat,” Trip added. “What was that about?”, he inquired, truly curious.

“Well,-” Malcolm pressed a button on his wristwatch, cutting off the alarm - “it would seem we’ve spent all night here, Trip.” He looked into the blonde’s eyes. “It’s five in the morning”.

“Wait. What?” Trip was trying to collect his thoughts. “You get up at five in the morning?” he asked, baffled. “Also, wow!”, he added, playfully. “Not a bad way to spend our first night together!”

Malcolm giggled, and Trip smiled at both the sight and sound.

“Really, though-” Trip began as Malcolm slouched back to his previous place, and the blonde nuzzled closer- “why do you get up so early?”

“Do you know how much work it is to keep you all safe?” the Englishman man asked, looking at Trip, a playful smile on his lips as he cuddled up to the blonde. “It takes being in my top shape, always alert, and making sure all systems are functioning properly”, he added rather professionally.  

“‘Kay, I can appreciate that,” Trip drawled. “But does it have to be at five in the morning?!” His tone was all joking and teasing as he ran a hand through the Englishman’s hair.

“Yes, it does,” Malcolm replied, combing his hair with his fingers, trying to keep it tidy. It was useless, really, for Trip soon had his fingers on his hair once again. “Somebody’s got to keep you grease monkeys safe,” Malcolm added. The look he gave Trip was one of pure flirt.

The blonde stopped playing with Malcolm’s hair. “Grease monkeys?” The mock offense all theatricals.

Trip inched closer, and Malcolm was now staring fixedly into the blue eyes. “I stand by what I said”.

They were so close now they could feel each other’s breath.

“Mal,” Trip broke the silence, voice somewhat shaky, “I’m gonna kiss ya.”

The widest smile Trip had ever seen Malcolm smile graced the shorter man’s face. “About time, you stubborn yank”.

When their lips met, the kiss started out slow. They were taking their time, exploring each other, how it felt, how it all played out, and Trip thought to himself that kissing never felt better. Malcolm felt it had never been more right.

As tongues met, both men got a hold of each other’s shirt, pulling one another into a tight embrace. Trip was now thoroughly exploring Malcolm’s mouth with his tongue, and the latter was more than happy to oblige, and in between the play of lips and tongues, muffled moans could barely be heard. Trip started running his free hand, since the other one was on Malcolm’s nuque, over the side of the Englishman’s torso, both caressing and teasing, and Malcolm was more than happy to go with it. Soon he was reclined to the point of almost lying on the couch, Trip partially over him, their lips never breaking contact, swollen from the intense kissing, breathing intense and deep, and when they did finally break the kiss, both men were flushed.

They were elated, and once black eyes met, pupils taking over their usual colors, both men smiled.

Trip ran his fingers on Malcolm’s hair, admiring the latter’s face, and the Englishman giggled. “Is this really happening?” he asked, joy mixed with disbelief in his tone.

“Yep,” the Southerner answered.

“It feels…” Malcolm began just to trail off. “Are you sure we didn’t die in that shuttlepod?” He was smiling at Trip, red lips still swollen.

“Well” - Trip started, adjusting himself more comfortably, yet never losing physical contact with the shorter man - “it sure feels like Heaven, doesn’t it?” Malcolm’s response was to pull Trip down to another kiss.

It was slow, it was intense, the interplay of tongues passionate and arousing. As Malcolm pulled Trip closer to his body, the blonde pressed Malcolm against the couch, and deepened the kiss. It was quickly turning into a fully-fledged make-out session, and neither of them had any intention of stopping. Trip placed his free hand on Malcolm’s waist, and when he was positioning himself sideways, their erections brushed. Malcolm quickly broke the kiss, blushed, panting, and clearly embarrassed.

“Err, I’m…” he stammered, not sure what to say. “Hmm…”

“Mal” - the blonde sat, and helped Malcolm straight himself up - “don’t apologize. Ever.” Sensing the Englishman was still uncomfortable, Trip took his hand. “What?” he asked encouragingly.

“It was good” Malcolm said rather sheepishly. “Clearly”, he added playfully, a deep-red blush on his face, and Trip laughed out loud.

“Clearly,” the blonde echoed, a sexy, jovial smile on his face. All the while he never let go of Malcolm’s hand.

Malcolm moved over, hugged Trip, and rested his head against the crook of the blonde’s neck. Trip was greeted to Malcolm’s earthy cologne. Again the warmth of Malcolm was spreading over Trip, and their breaths evened, as a soothing, comfortable silence kept them company.

As Malcolm played with Trip’s shirt, the latter started caressing the former’s left ear, in a way both intimate and innocent.

“Love you, Mal,” the blonde whispered.

“And I love you” - Malcolm said as he righted himself - “so very much”.

Trip then pulled him in for a kiss. A short kiss, but no less a loving one. Once it was over Malcolm hugged Trip, who in turn kissed his temple.

“So” -  the blonde began, breaking the embrace to stare into Malcolm’s eyes - “how about an early breakfast?” he asked in his boyish tone.

Malcolm was all smiles. “That sounds lovely,” he answered, already half getting up. Trip followed suit.

As they made their way to the observation lounge’s door, Malcolm surprised Trip by taking his hand, and the blonde smiled at him. Then, they stopped by the door.

“Come here,” Trip said, pulling Malcolm closer for another kiss, and the shorter man was more than happy to oblige.

When they broke the kiss, Malcolm was still holding Trip’s hand.

“Are you sure” - Trip asked, looking from Malcolm’s eyes down to their entwined hands and back up again - “about this?” His tone was nothing if not loving and caring.

“I am,” Malcolm smiled, though there could be no doubt of his intent. “I am done with putting up walls, Trip,” the Englishman was staring intensely into Trip’s eyes, and Trip thought he was about to burst with happiness.

“So” - the blonde began as he pressed the button, and the door hissed open - “let’s grab something to eat. I’m starving,” and they left the lounge, hand in hand, down the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank each and every one who's read this series. It's been a true joy to write it, and I'm so humbled people actually took their time to read, and comment! So, thank you! You really are the reason why I keep writing this. That being said, however, I must inform you this will be the last update on this series for the foreseeable future. Whereas it's been a truly wonderful experience writing this series, I feel it has evolved in ways other than what I had originally planned, and for the better, I might add, and so I'm giving it some time to breath. Mind you, this series is not finished. I do feel there's more to be told, just not right now. Meanwhile, you can expect other works that are currently in progress. Thank you all!!! :D


End file.
